


Alone

by thattinynerd (beautyinthenight)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinthenight/pseuds/thattinynerd





	Alone

The sun was setting, casting a red glow over New York on the day after the attack of the chitauri. From the top of the SHIELD New York headquarters, Thor and Steve watched until finally the sun’s light was fully extinguished and instead they required the light from their campfire to see. Tomorrow Thor was leaving to take Loki back to Asgard, but tonight the two friends were just enjoying each other’s company complete with toasted marshmallows.

“Thanks for taking me up here Thor, it sure is nice.” Steve said, smiling at his Asgardian companion.  
“It’s no problem, a very special person once showed me how special sitting on roofs could be, and how it can just help you get away from everything.” Thor replied.  
“You miss her, don’t you?” Steve asked, smiling at his friend.  
“I imagine that I miss her just as much as you miss Miss Carter.” Thor said, shrugging.  
“I guess so” Steve replied with a sigh.

For another few minutes the two sat, preoccupied in their own thoughts and enjoying the distant sounds of traffic and people below, the occasional banging of doors and raised voices from inside the building, the breathing of the other next to them. They both began to think of the one they had lost in their attempts to save the world: Jane Foster for the god and Peggy Carter for the Captain. They would have done anything for those girls, and now Peggy had passed away and Jane was practically unreachable from Asgard, leaving the two heroes alone.

“We’re going to be the only two left, in the end, aren’t we?” Steve asked when the thought came to him.  
“I don’t think I understand you Captain.”  
“The others will grow old and pass away in time, and we will be left alone. I have shown no signs of aging, and you live a much longer lifespan than any human. We will outlive everyone, we are destined for a life of solitude.”  
“I am afraid that they will not live long and prosperous lives, the son of Coul’s passing proved that much. They work in a dangerous field Mr Steve, long lives are by no means guaranteed.”  
“We are soldiers, that is to be expected. I already lost Bucky... I don’t know how I’ll feel when the others are lost.”   
“I will be lost to you too, brother. Travel between our worlds is difficult now the bifrost has been destroyed. I will be condemned to spend my days in Asgard, you will be condemned to spend yours here alone.”  
“But for now... we’re together right? For now the Avengers are one, and then we’ll see their children and their children’s children and who knows how many more generations right?”  
“We will.”

And so the invincible man and the demigod sat and watched the night lights flicker on, the eternal city of New York continuing despite the destruction that had happened the previous day. And, just like the city, the heroes would continue on despite what they lost or what destruction happened in their lives.


End file.
